


June Hymn

by BAzulyRojo



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Slice of Life, comfy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAzulyRojo/pseuds/BAzulyRojo
Summary: Judy se toma la semana libre para ir a Bunnyburrow mientras sus padres están fuera del pueblo, mientras que Nick estará para ayudarla en su fin de semana y además para holgazanear. En tanto la pasan allí, Nick probará parte de una vida que él nunca habría soñado que experimentaría.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [June Hymn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132508) by [trashweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashweasel/pseuds/trashweasel). 



> (El capítulo 4 está en modificaciones. Será traducido apenas se publique la versión oficial.)

Nick apenas se dio cuenta que el tren se había detenido. Todo el recorrido desde la ciudad a Bunnyburrow pasó muy rápido. Apenas el tren salió de los límites de la ciudad, se relajó, apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana a su lado, tratando de no pensar en el cercano fin de semana. No podía ni recordar la última vez que estuvo tan lejos de casa. Levantó su cabeza cuando notó que los pasajeros se preparaban para salir. Moviéndose en la fila, tomó su equipaje del portamaletas superior. ¿Por qué no podía tomarse esto con calma? Sabía que podía. Exhaló, fingió una sonrisa, y salió del vagón del tren. Colgó su bolso sobre su hombro y dio un salto, mientras una cabra detrás de él baló enfadadamente.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

Nick se sacudió agitadamente para liberar la correa de la maleta que se enredó en los cuernos de la cabra, provocando que ambos tropezaran y cayeran sobre la plataforma. Una fuerte e inconfundible risa le hizo saber que no, esto no se iba a acabar tan pronto. Sonrió de su propio pesar, enderezando su corbata mientras la cabra se levantó, dando un jadeo irritado. Desde la perspectiva de Nick, la multitud en la plataforma parecía un océano de orejas de conejo. Un set de ellos le estaba hablando.

"¡Nick! ¡Por aquí!"

El insistente par de orejas se meneaba mientras su colega trataba de darle señales con sus brazos. La sonrisa de Nick se agrandó por una fracción de segundo, pero volvió a la normalidad. Tranquilización. Esto debía ser fácil para él. Por el amor de Dios, él estaba con ella casi todos los días de la semana. Cuando no estaban trabajando juntos, usualmente ella lo arrastraba a un concierto o para probar algún restaurante nuevo. Pero él sabía que había una diferencia. Esas cosas no eran nada. ¿Pero esto? Esto si era algo.

Judy finalmente se hizo paso hacia el frente de la multitud. "¡Nick!" Estaba radiante de felicidad. "Qué bueno que viniste." Casi pierde el control de su maleta de nuevo mientras ella lo abrazaba.

"¿Ya me estas extrañando, Zanahorias? Si solo ha sido una semana."

"Y déjame adivinar, fue tu semana más aburrida en la estación."

"Estaba en ruinas, Zanahorias. Era un hombre quebrado."

Ella se rió. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Estaban barriendo partes de mí en la sala de descanso."

"¿Así de mal, eh?"

"Bueno, aparte de mi primer arresto con collar sin ayuda", añadió, como algo adicional.

Las orejas de Judy se pararon al oír eso. "¡Qué bien! ¡Cuéntame!"

"Cuando sea la oportunidad, pelusita." No pudo evitar sonreír por su entusiasmo. "Pero te lo aseguro. Fue muy heroico." Pensó en dejarlo así, pero no pudo evitarlo. "O sea, era yo contra un búfalo ebrio."

"¡¿Qué?!"

Siguieron su camino hacia una chatarra vieja que Judy insistía que era su camioneta. Nick finalmente observó el campo a su alrededor. Dio un gran respiro y cerró los ojos por un segundo. El tardío sol veraniego aún proveía de calor reconfortante. Incluso en el estacionamiento de la estación de trenes, el aire era más limpio que el de la ciudad.

"Así que, ¿cómo ha estado la legión Hopps estos días?" Dijo Nick mientras dejaba su maleta en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

"Ja, solo digamos que mamá y papá se merecen sus vacaciones."

"¿Me estás diciendo que la valiente Oficial Hopps de ZPD no puede cuidar algunos niños por una semana?"

"Algunos cientos."

"Bueno, después me agradecerás por darte refuerzos."

"¿Refuerzos? Lo que necesito aquí es una unidad contra crimen organizado."

Nick soltó una carcajada, y por un momento sus angustias se habían calmado. Claro, este no era su territorio, pero al final era él y Zanahorias pasando el rato como siempre. Le insistió acerca de su arresto en solitario, así que le exageró un poco acerca de cómo derribó al maleante sin ninguna ayuda. Peleaban por el dial de la radio. Judy golpeaba sus patas para evitar que Nick le tocara el claxon a un par de barbudos campesinos Llamish, que insistían en andar en su bicicleta tándem en medio de la vía. Eventualmente, Judy viró hacia un largo camino de tierra, que terminó justo en su casa-madriguera.

"Así que esta es la casa Zanahorias" dijo Nick, burlonamente, bajándose del vehículo y reubicando el bolso en su espalda. La madriguera se veía como media casa siendo tragada por una enorme y herbosa colina. Mientras observaba esto, varios conejitos más pequeños tiraban sus bicicletas en el césped y corrieron hacia la puerta delantera. Incluso la dejaron entreabierta, aunque Nick no se dio cuenta desde donde estaba parado.

"¡Síp! Este es mi hogar" dijo Judy, con sus manos en su cintura mientras admiraba la vista en frente de Nick. "Bueno, lo que se puede ver sobre el nivel del suelo, claro."

"Personalmente, me gustaría ver el sector con la silla mecedora y un largo vaso de té dulce."

"Aaah, esa parte. Mira, esa parte de la madriguera está justo al final del pasillo, pasando después de la cena sin cocinar, enterrado entre la ropa sin lavar…"

Judy le dio una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta de la entrada. "…pero si te das prisa, estoy segura que lo encontrarás antes del atardecer."

"Ah, la legendaria hospitalidad de los granjeros de zanahorias."

Nick la siguió hasta adentro. Sillas sobre-mullidas y sillones llenaban la muy iluminada sala de estar. Al menos cincuenta sombreros y chaquetas colgaban de un pedestal tallado de un árbol entero. Según estándares de zorro, la sala era enorme, pero la enorme cantidad de cosas en la sala casi le dieron a Nick claustrofobia. Diez o más conejitos se paseaban por esta, ignorantes de su nuevo invitado por el momento. Judy se adentró a la sala, quejándose jovialmente a todos y nadie en particular.

"Oigan, ustedes saben que deben cerrar la puerta."

"Debo decirlo, ustedes conejos tienen un interesante sentido de diseño interior."

"Oye, tener asientos en las ventanas es un gran lujo en esta madriguera, ya que casi todo está bajo tierra y eso. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación." Ella comenzó a caminar, pero Nick estaba distraído con los jóvenes conejitos que lo rodeaban. Dejaron de mirarlo al darse cuenta que estaban en frente de un zorro. Una docena más de conejitos pequeños se asomaron por entre libros, siestas y videojuegos para mirar a su visita.

"Oh, eh, hola. Nicholas Wilde." Dio un gesto de saludo. Ellos se quedaron mirándolo. "Así que, acerca de esa sala…", dijo, sin quitar sus ojos a la multitud frente a él. Dirigió su vista a Judy, que estaba a medio camino del pasillo. "¡Zanahorias!" Sintió que algo agarraba su cola. "¡Oye, espérame!" Nick corrió hacia ella, evadiendo un par de hermanos peleando y pasando por encima de una fiesta de té para alcanzarla.

"Nunca más me hagas algo así" dijo él, deteniéndose jadeando delante de ella al final del largo pasillo.

"Pobrecito." Judy le dio una sonrisa.

Nick subió la vista hacia ella y se olvidó completamente de la astuta observación que le iba a decir. Al final del pasillo, la madriguera se reveló ante ellos. Elevadores y masivas escaleras llevaban conejos arriba y abajo por entre el complejo, e incontables pasillos se alimentaban en el vestíbulo central en el cual estaban parados. Nick olfateó un aroma a suelo. Estaban definitivamente bajo la colina en ese preciso momento.

"Toma. Deberías quedarte con esto." Le dio una bofetada en el pecho con un rectangular pedazo de papel.

"Ah sí, el folleto del hotel."

"El mapa."

Nick lo abrió como si estuviera leyendo las noticias del domingo.

Judy se agachó bajo su brazo, escribiendo en el mapa y haciendo círculos en ciertas áreas con un lápiz. "Las áreas de color azul y rosa son dormitorios, los baños son verdes, las salidas de emergencia son rojas…"

"Que acogedor."

"… y estamos… aquí" dijo Judy, dibujando una pequeña estrella al final de uno de los pasillos.

"¿Tendré que compartir cuarto con las tropas, entonces?"

"Tan divertido como eso sería, te vas a quedar en la pieza de invitados. Aquí." Hizo un círculo sobre el "G6" en el plano. "¡Sígueme!"

Judy comenzó a caminar y él la siguió detrás, bajando la vista a su mapa cada cierto rato, en un fútil esfuerzo para relacionar las varias letras y números de los sitios más destacados. Tuvo que descartar esta idea la segunda vez que casi chocó con uno de los varios parientes de Judy, que transitaba por la conejera. Cada cierto rato un conejo se detenía y miraba atónito al zorro, pero la madriguera era un lugar tan grande y ocupado que avanzaron casi todo el camino siendo inadvertidos.

"Estamos cerca de la superficie, ¿cierto?"

"Mírate, ya te estas orientando. Vamos a hacer de ti un granjero de zanahorias, Sr. Wilde."

Abrió la puerta y entró a la habitación. "¡Bienvenido a casa! Al menos lo será por este fin de semana."

La pieza era pequeña, y a pesar de que el amueblado se notaba agradable, se veía como si fueran hechos para una sala más grande. Nick podía sentir que lo miraba bien un par de ojos, mientras él registraba la habitación. Lanzó su bolso sobre la cama. "Tengo que decirte, Zanahorias, estos son buenos alojamientos", dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón visiblemente hecho para un mamífero más grande que un conejo. "Y mira, ¡mi propia ventana! Escuché que estas cosas son un lujo dentro de las madrigueras."

Judy manipulaba una lámpara, como si no lo estuviera escuchando. "Sé que no es mucho para alguien de tu tamaño. Mamá hizo que papá equipara algunas habitaciones para mamíferos más grandes." Sonrió, poniendo su mano en una mesita de noche que le llegaba hasta su mentón. "Está tratando de que él sea más… hospitalario."

Nick parpadeó, para luego sonreír de vuelta. "Bueno, a mí me encanta."

Judy sonrió aún más. "Bueno, no te acomodes tanto. Ordena las cosas de tu maleta y te veré en la sala de lavado." Se disponía a salir por la puerta. "Y deberías soltarte un poco la corbata por ahora."

Nick abrió la cremallera de su maleta mientras ella salía. "Ah vaya, creo que se me olvidó el overol para la granja."

"¡Yo te prestaré un overol!" Llamó ella desde el pasillo.

Nick se rió solo mientras cerraba su puerta. Le dio otro vistazo a su habitación. Los muebles no se veían precisamente nuevos, pero tenían buena representación, como si alguien la hubiera reparado de la manera que a él le gustaba. Deben ser de segunda mano. El acolchado que se estiraba sobre la cama era definitivamente hecho a mano. Se sentó encima, la cama se hundió por su peso, luego dio un respiro y se lanzó en ella. Todo iba muy bien hasta ese momento. Así que ¿por qué se sentía preocupado?

Después de un minuto de mirar hacia el techo, se sentó y abrió las cortinas. Desde su ventana, podía ver a un grupo de al menos treinta jóvenes conejitos furiosamente desmalezando un reciente sembrado de tierra. Nick sabía que la familia de Judy era grande, pero subestimó severamente la escala del negocio familiar. La madriguera era casi un pequeño pueblo. ¿Celebraban cumpleaños individuales? ¿Cómo era la navidad? Nick era hijo único. Honestamente ni podía recordar su última conversación con su mamá.

Nick volvió a la realidad. Zanahorias lo estaba esperando Se sacó la corbata y la dejó en la espalda de la silla. Se puso un par de jeans y una vieja camisa a cuadros que había sobrevivido la era grunge. Se miró a sí mismo en el espejo, tomó el mapa y se encaminó por el pasillo. La sala de lavado estaba dos pisos abajo al otro lado de la madriguera. Encontrarla debería ser bastante simple.

Se las arregló para encontrar el elevador del 'Ala Izquierda' sin mucha dificultad. Tres conejitos que llevaban equipo para béisbol estaban atentamente mirando las puertas. Sacó su celular por un momento, tratando de parecer discreto. Podía sentir que uno de los conejitos trataba de que lo mire a los ojos. El más grande delos tres, al parecer. Nick de repente encontró su teléfono particularmente fascinante.

Nick miró al sonriente conejo. "ah, sí", dijo Nick. Trató de sonar como si se diera cuenta que el elevador ya casi estaba llegando. Pasó un segundo. Pensó que debía presentarse. "Nick Wilde." Le dio la mano.

"Anthony", dijo el joven. Miró la mano de Nick, para luego dársela.

¿Por qué se saludaba de las manos con un jovencito? Así no es como uno se presenta ante un joven como ellos. Nick descartó la idea y dio una informal sonrisa.

"¿Así que tú eres la novia de Judy?" Dejó escapar Anthony.

"¿Qué? No, yo soy, eh, su colega."

"Nuestro Tío Jim tiene un colega", dijo el conejito más joven detrás de Anthony.

Anthony se rió mientras veía la cara de Nick. "No, creo que dice que él también es policía."

"¿Qué? Sí. Policía. También soy policía." Este era el elevador más lento del mundo.

Todavía estaban inquietos cuando el elevador avisó que llegó. Rápidamente Nick soltó su mano al ver que las puertas se abrían. Varios conejos llenaron la ya estrecha zona. Los tres chicos se metieron mientras Nick observaba sobre todas esas cabezas para ver donde se podía meter. Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse. Nick puso su brazo entre ellas y éstas se reabrieron. Comenzó apretadamente a meterse, dolorosamente consciente que habían muchos pares de ojos sobre él.

"Lo siento. Disculpe." Las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse otra vez, para luego reabrirse cuando su cola cruzó el sensor. "Saben qué, tomaré el siguiente."

Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando del elevador tan rápido como pudo, recordando de no mirar atrás hacia el mar de conejos observando su retirada. No iba a esperar al siguiente.


	2. Chapter 2

Diez minutos y dos tramos de escaleras después, Nick encontró la sala de lavado. Era más o menos del mismo tamaño que la lavandería cerca de su departamento. Judy estaba apilando la ropa mojada dentro de una cesta, en la parte más lejana de la sala.

"Que gran productividad tienes aquí, Zanahorias." Dijo Nick desde la entrada.

Casi tuvo que gritarlo para que se escuchara por sobre las zumbantes máquinas lavadoras. Ella ni se dio vuelta. Acercándose, Nick descubrió en Judy un par de audífonos en sus orejas. Puso una sonrisa diabólica. Sin perder el ritmo, tomó una manta gruesa y húmeda. Judy estaba moviendo su cabeza con la mente en la música mientras Nick se escurría detrás de ella. Nunca tuvo alguna oportunidad. Floridamente, lanzó la manta volando sobre ella, envolviéndola con un satisfactorio 'swap'. Ella dio un grito, manoseando inútilmente con sus patas la pesada y empapada masa, cayéndose al suelo. Nick se rió a carcajadas, mientras Judy finalmente usó sus garras para hacerse paso al borde de la frazada.

"¡TÚ!"

Ella tenía una mirada fulminante, pero Nick podía darse cuenta que luchaba por no sonreír.

"¡Yo!" dijo Nick fingiendo indignación.

Judy hizo la manta a un lado y golpeó firmemente a su colega en el brazo, riéndose al hacer esto.

"¡Ten cuidado!" Nick se acarició el brazo, aun riéndose por lo anterior.

Judy se sacó los audífonos y los metió en su bolsillo.

"¿Tuviste algún problema para encontrar la sala?"

"Claro que no. Mi sentido de orientación es magistral." Nick tuvo que pedir direcciones dos veces.

"Que bien. Significa que solo queda trabajar en tu sentido del humor. Ahora sé útil."

Judy levantó un canasto de ropa mojada y la agarró bien entre sus brazos. Habiéndolo tomado mientras avanzaba empujando a Nick, tomó su sombrero para el sol mientras salía.

"¡Vamos! ¡Hora de ir al campo!"

Nick la siguió obedientemente, abriéndose paso entre una pila de cubrecamas en el suelo. Otros conejos comenzaron a entrar con sus propios canastos, conversando entre ellos tranquilamente mientras hacían sus labores diarias. Justo bajando el pasillo desde la sala de lavado se encontraba una escalera que desembocaba en una puerta. Judy empujo la puerta con el canasto y la dejó abierta para Nick, quien dio un parpadeo, entrecerrando sus ojos mientras se adaptaban al brillo del sol. Lamentó haber dejado sus lentes de sol en su habitación. La granja de los Hopps se mostró ante él, pero ese prado no era parte del campo de cultivo. Apenas podía distinguir entre los borrones grisáceos y rayos de sol entre las manchas.

"¡Aquí!" Judy encajó su sombrero sobre la aturdida cabeza de Nick. "Pareces que necesitas esto mejor que yo."

"¡Oye!" La gran ala del sombrero le tapó los ojos. Ella se rió, para luego arreglárselo por él.

"Gracias", dijo él. Comenzaba a recuperar la vista. Varios conejos en escaleras estaban colgando y tensando sábanas y telas de todo tipo a lo largo de los extensos tendederos.

"Se ve mejor en ti de todas formas", bromeó Judy.

El comentario quedó en el aire por un segundo hasta que Nick aclaró su garganta y habló.

"Ahora, zanahorias, está lejos de mi cuestionar sus métodos familiares, pero no pude evitar darme cuenta que pasamos al lado de una fila de secadoras cuando salimos."

Judy sonrió adrede.

"Sr. Wilde. Le invito a que dirija todos sus comentarios o reclamos con nuestra Secretaria de Energía."

"¿Secretaria?"

En eso, una delgada conejita con gafas se dio la vuelta y levantó sus orejas. Estaba posada sobre el tope de una escalera sujetada por dos de sus hermanos más jóvenes, mientras ella le colocaba la última pinza a una toalla. Bajó de la escalera, haciéndola mecer precariamente mientras se encaminaba hacia el par.

"¡Oh, Judy!" llamó ella mientras bajaba los últimos tres escalones. Arregló sus anteojos y caminó hacia ellos. Nick la miró por encima de su canasta. La conejita parecía que era medio-adolescente, pero Nick nunca fue bueno para adivinar edades de conejos. Su pelaje estaba igual de sucia que la ropa que ella usaba.

"Nick, te presento a Olivia."

"Señorita Secretaria." Nick dio una pequeña reverencia.

"Olivia." La joven conejita extendió su mano, con expresión seria en su cara.

"Eh, Nick Wilde" Tomó el canasto con un brazo y con la otra le dio la mano. ¿Es de suponerse que saludes de la mano a cualquier jovencito?

"Olivia va a ser una ingeniera." Judy puso su brazo alrededor de su hermana pequeña. "Tiene grandes ideas para la madriguera."

"¿Es cierto?"

Olivia examinó a Nick a través de sus gruesos lentes. "¿Sabes cuanta energía se gasta secando la ropa que toda esta familia produce?"

Nick abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella continuó.

"Mucha. Escribí un reporte sobre eso para la escuela. Al secar grandes telas en línea, redujimos diariamente el uso de energía no agrícola en estimadamente un 6 por ciento."

"Eso… es realmente bastante impresionante", dijo Nick, a cejas levantadas.

"Es el primer paso de mi programa para eliminar el desperdicio de energía en la madriguera. Iré a la Universidad De Zootopia para ser una ingeniera en medioambiente, con mención en energía sustentable." Dijo ella como si así fuera a ser.

"¿La U, eh? Esa es una dura escuela", dijo Nick. "Por otra parte, supongo que no todos pueden ser tan inteligentes como una Hopps."

Olivia miró a su hermana. "¿Está el siendo condescendiente? No sé si está siendo condescendiente."

"Él siempre está siendo condescendiente, Liv", dijo Judy, sosteniendo una carcajada.

Nick se sintió entre atónito y fastidiado. "Ustedes mujercitas me hieren. En serio, la escuela nunca fue mi fuerte."

La joven conejita lo estudió por un segundo.

"Oye, por qué no vas y sigues ayudando a tus hermanos. Nick y yo nos encargaremos de estos canastos", dijo Judy, empujando a su hermana.

"Ok. Un placer conocerlo, Nick Wilde," dijo Olivia, volteándose sin contemplaciones para irse.

Nick casi le respondió, pero ella ya se estaba yendo.

"Que niña más encantadora", dijo él, cambiando el canasto a sus dos manos.

"Nunca ha sido buena conversando." Judy se encaminó hacia un tendedero libre. "Apenas hablaba hasta que entró a secundaria. Ni siquiera era tan cercana a mi hasta que me enlisté en la academia." Dejó su canasto al lado de una escalera sin ocupar y comenzó a subir por ella. "Mantenla quieta por mí, ¿ok?" dijo hacia abajo. "Y empieza a pasar las cosas."

Nick dobló una manta en una pelota. "¡Atrápalo!"

Tiró la frazada hacia ella, y Judy la atrapó en el aire. Tomó una pinza de su bolsillo y comenzó a trabajar.

"Debe ser raro, ser antisocial en un hogar como este", dijo Judy.

"¿Por tu hermana?"

"Sí."

"No, creo que entiendo. Las muchedumbres pueden ser lugares solitarios." Le lanzó otra manta.

"¿Lo sabes por experiencia?"

"Lo sé por ser un astuto zorro que creció en la gran ciudad."

"Un anteriormente astuto zorro" dijo ella, bajando la vista hacia él con una sonrisa.

"Ah, cierto, estoy reformado", dijo mientras la miraba, a la vez con su sobrero al pecho de forma dramática.

"Reformado", dijo ella rotundamente.

"Tú me reformaste. Eres una reformadora. Mi forma es nueva."

"¡Ja! Ok, ok."

Judy bajó de un salto, moviendo la escalera algunos pies, para luego volver al trabajo.

"Seme honesto. ¿Es esto bastante raro para ti?" preguntó ella, sin quitar sus ojos del mantel que estaba colgando.

"¿Qué? No. Espera, ¿qué es raro?" Sintió que su cara se sonrojaba.

"Estar rodeado de mi familia. Todos estos niños. Tu eres hijo único, ¿cierto?"

"Ah. Sí. Digo, algo así. Ok, sí. Soy hijo único. No, no es tan raro. O sea, no soy el mejor con chicos, claro, está bien." Suspiró por su propia divagación. "No es que no me gusten los niños o algo así. A veces me siento como, ya sabes, ¿cómo es que les dices? 'Oye, ¿te gusta jugar con bloques? A mí me gustaban. No mucho ahora, pero disfrútalos mientras puedas." ¿Por qué estaba hablando tan rápido?

Judy se rió. "No, creo que entiendo. No te preocupes."

Nick dio un suspiro. Cambia el tema, tómalo con calma.

"Así que, ¿una ingeniera, eh? ¿Tu hiciste eso?" Dijo él, poniendo una sonrisa casual mientras se apoyaba en el primer peldaño de la escalera. "¿Tentar a tu hermana para evitar una tranquila vida cultivando zanahorias?"

"Ja, no sé si llegaría tan lejos." Pausó por un segundo. "Es decir, claro, soy la primera que se mudó. Pero se siente raro haber inspirado a mis parientes dejar la madriguera."

"Ah, sí. Oficial heroína y la primera coneja policía del ZPD. ¿Cómo algo así no podría ser inspirador?" dijo Nick, con una voz llena de sarcasmo positivo.

"Ah, tu sabes a que me refiero." Dijo Judy mientras ajustaba el canasto inconscientemente. "Amo a mis padres, pero nunca ha sido exactamente un secreto que me iría de Bunnyburrow. Mudarme, casarme, y tener familia, claro. ¿Pero irme de verdad?" Dejó el comentario volando en el aire.

Nick dejó sus ojos fijamente en ella mientras escuchaba. "Zanahorias, deberías estar orgullosa de tu hermana. Está siendo ella misma, como tú." Pausó por un momento. "Y creo que es hora de que te sientas orgullosa de ti misma también."

Nick no pudo ver su cara, pero vio sus hombros bajar y subir mientras suspiraba.

"Gracias." Dio la media vuelta, bajando la vista para sonreírle. "Y Nick, debo decirte algo."

Él tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca como un desierto.

"Ese sombrero en realidad se te ve ridículo."

La miró por un segundo, para luego reaccionar.

¡Oye! Se rió ella, mientras evadía el sombrero que le había lanzado. "Ven, terminemos de colgar el resto de la lavandería." Judy tomó el canasto para luego bajar del tendedero.

Nick dio un suspiro de satisfacción, observando otra vez el prado del campo Hopps. Levantó la escalera a su hombro, para luego seguirla.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego de un corto receso, Judy lo reclutó para hacer jardinería. Le hizo aprender cómo arrancar apropiadamente la mala hierba y cómo saber cuándo una albahaca está lista para ser cosechada, todo eso con una afable amabilidad. Nick ni siquiera quería decir algún comentario sarcástico. A ella le gustaba enseñar, y por una vez él disfrutaba escucharla. No fue hasta que vio la creciente sombra de su sombrero que se dio cuenta que el sol se estaba poniendo. El rugir de su estómago fue su segunda pista. Había pasado casi todo el rato del almuerzo del tren sin tocar su comida y ahora lo estaba sintiendo. Judy removió el sombrero de la cabeza de Nick y la puso en la suya.

"No está mal para tu primer día," dijo ella, quitándose el polvo de encima.

"Así que, ¿estoy contratado?" Se puso de pie y se estimó de espalda.

"Hmm, no sé. Aún necesitas más experiencia."

"Ah, pero estoy con la hija del jefe," dijo él con una sonrisa.

"¿Es cierto?"

"Olivia está escribiéndome una carta de recomendación mientras hablamos."

Judy puso sus ojos blancos. "Vamos, duchémonos antes de ir a cenar."

Al salir de la ducha, Nick se vistió con un traje casual y buscó su corbata. Pensándolo mejor, sin corbata. Se miró una vez en el espejo y luego fue al final del pasillo. Revisando su celular, halló que tenía bastante rato libre y caminó más lento. Él nunca fue de llegar temprano.

Desinteresadamente, viró hacia uno de los varios serpenteantes pasajes que habían al pasar, que terminaba en una acogedora sala de estar. Nick se sentó en un sillón orejero y dio un suspiro, cerró los ojos, aliviado por al fin encontrar un lugar silencioso en la madriguera.

Bueno, casi silencioso. Sus ojos se abrieron de un disparo cuando escuchó un movimiento en la otra esquina de la sala. Un joven conejito estaba escudriñando una torre de bloques casi tan larga como él, con una expresión sería en su cara. Notó al zorro justo cuando Nick no notó a él. Hicieron contacto visual por un incómodo segundo. Finalmente, el conejito se acercó con un bloque a Nick sin decir nada.

"Oh, eh, ok." Nick se levantó y aceptó el bloque. El conejito volvió su atención a la torre, poniendo otro bloque en la punta. La torre se meneó precariamente hasta que Nick puso su bloque en el lado contrario. "Con cuidado." La torre se estabilizó. "Si quieres hacerla más alta, tienes que agrandar la base." Nick se sentó y comenzó a juntar bloques al pie de la torre, y después de un momento, el conejito se le unió. "Bien, esa es la idea." Continuaron trabajando sin hablar. Nick finalmente rompió el silencio. "sabes, yo solía hacer esto todo el día cuando tenía tu edad." Jugó con otro bloque en su mano, y luego la puso en la punta. "Tu hermana probablemente piense que esto es muy gracioso", dijo él, riéndose de sí mismo.

"Querrás decir su tía", dijo una voz desde la entrada de la sala. La torre se meneó otra vez cuando Nick saltó, y su erizada cola casi la tiró. "Debes ser el zorro de Judy."

Nick se volteó para ver a un conejo de la edad de Judy parado en la entrada. Ella terminó de escribir un mensaje en su teléfono y lo guardó. "Oh, eh, ¿es él tuyo? Dijo Nick.

"Si, esa es mi Eli."

"No sabía que Judy tenía un sobrino," dijo Nick, mirando de nuevo al niño.

"Ah, ella tiene varios. Sobrinas también."

"Ah." Pasó un momento. "Soy Nick, por cierto."

"Cindy. Es grato poder al fin conocerte. He escuchado mucho de ti, sabes."

Nick paró sus orejas. "¿En serio?" dijo, tratando y fallando de sonar despreocupado.

"Claro. La voz se pasa rápido en una madriguera. Y Judy y yo hablamos bastante. Tenemos un año de diferencia, después de todo."

"¿Tienes un año más?"

"Menos, en realidad. Me casé en secundaria, corazón, tuve hijos. Ya sabes, típico de conejos."

"Ah, eh, felicidades."

Ella se rió. "Gracias. Supongo que algunos conejos se dejan llevar por los estereotipos, ¿cierto?"

Nick también se rió. "Créeme, tuve que vivir gran parte de mi vida de acuerdo a estereotipos también."

"Ahora eres un zorro policía que construye torres de bloques con conejitos bebés." Le sonrió, genuinamente entretenida por su propio comentario.

"Tu hermana no me va a dejar tranquilo después de esto."

"Estoy segura que creerá que es adorable." Miró a su teléfono. "¡Oh! Es hora de la cena. Vamos, chicos."

Ambos dejaron la torre y la siguieron.

El comedor estaba justo al lado de la sala principal. Nick pensó que se parecía a una cafetería haciendo lo mejor posible para que parezca un comedor. El amueblado era rústico y varias fotos familiares decoraban la sala, pero el tamaño del salón y las hileras de mesas le hacían recordar a Nick del revuelto de comedor que tenía la ZPD. Una docena de conejos ya habían comenzado a comer en una de las mesas. Nick se puso en la fila en frente de Cindy y Eli. El joven conejito frente a él lo miraba boquiabierto.

"Hola", dijo Nick, sonriéndole y saludándolo. Nick se exaltó cuando Judy de repente lo agarró del brazo y lo sacó de la fila.

"¡Ven acá! No comeremos aquí", dijo ella, todavía con energías. Miró detrás de él, sin dejar de tironearlo. "¡Ah bien, conociste a Cindy!"

"¡Ah, Judy!" Exclamó su hermana. "¡Es bueno con los niños!"

"¿Qué soy qué?" dijo Nick, volteando su cabeza mientras Judy lo seguía tirando.

"¡Fue un placer conocerte!" le dijo antes de que se fueran.

Nick dejó que ella la llevara, cuidando de no chocar con los otros mamíferos pequeños que circulaban en el comedor. Eventualmente llegaron a una mesa llena de parientes y también llena de bolsas de papel café y botellas de agua.

"Ah, hay una fila para llevar", dijo Nick, una tranquilizada sonrisa aparecía en su cara.

"Si, juntarlos a todos a la vez, en un solo lugar, para alguna comida el fin de semana sería una pesadilla. "Y bien, ¿te importa si sacas algo para comer?"

"Será un placer." Metió su mano por encima de las cabezas de los conejos presionando sobre la mesa y logró sacar un par de bolsas. Se las pasó a Judy y tomó un par de botellas también.

"Sabes, podría acostumbrarme a ser el más alto." Nick le pasó volcadamente una botella justo cuando ella le pasaba su bolsa. "Y, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Sígueme." Ella salió por entre el creciente grupo de hambrientos conejos.

"¡Zanahorias! ¡Espérame!" Pasó evadiendo la multitud, con la cintura llena de orejas de conejos. La alcanzó a ver esperándola en la puerta. "Debes dejar de hacer eso."

"Podrías intentar apurarte", miró por encima de su hombro mientras continuaba caminando. Ella estaba disfrutando demasiado de esto. Nick no le dio importancia y la siguió, sonriendo de si mismo. Varios otros conejos con bolsas de papel se separaban del grupo y se fueron en su misma dirección. Adivinando lo mejor que podía, el grupo parecía ir hacia la parte trasera de la madriguera.

Luego de caminar un poco, encontró a Judy esperándolo por entre unas puertas dobles de madera. La blanca y fresca pintura en ella no ocultaban el hecho que han estado usando la misma por todos esos años. Las cortinas de las ventanas ubicadas cerca de la puerta estaban abiertas. Pasando el pórtico lleno de sillas mecedoras se podía ver un espacioso patio trasero repleto de tréboles blancos. En su centro se veía un árbol de roble que se alzaba sobre varios conejos, relajados bajos su sombra. Una rueda estaba colgada de una robusta rama, y un par de hermanos la empujaban para ver cuán alto podían hacer llegar a un hermano más pequeño.

"¡Micah! ¡George! ¡No tan alto!" llamó Judy, con un gesto con la mano para llamar su atención. Se quejaron, justo en ese momento vieron que era ella.

"Oficial Hopps, Policía Diversión del primer distrito", dijo Nick, levantando su bolsa en saludo mientras caminaba a su lado.

Ella puso ojos blancos. "Si, si, ya se. Pero si van con mamá y papá por un brazo roto, pierdo yo." Observó a sus hermanos tratando de reducir los empujones. Uno se tomó de la rueda y fue levantado varios pies por su esfuerzo. "Yo solía llegar al doble de alto."

"Estoy seguro."

"Bueno, eso parecía en ese entonces."

Se sentaron debajo de la sombra del gran árbol y abrieron sus almuerzos. Nick comenzó con su sándwich. Judy fue emboscada por un grupo de sus conversadoras hermanas, por lo que Nick se hizo a un lado para retirarse de la conversación durante ese rato. Por donde él miraba, el patio estaba abundado de conejos comiendo, jugando y relajándose. Dejando vagar su atención mientras comía, Nick pudo escuchar el bullicio de un juego de cartas, chismes de enamoramientos escolares, y un muy profundo debate acerca de las reglas del juego del 'encantado'. Una pizca de verde a unas pulgadas de su nariz llamó dócilmente su atención de nuevo en donde estaba sentado. Descruzó los ojos mientras ella se alejaba volando. Por entre el prado, las primeras luciérnagas del verano comenzaron a parpadear en medio de la borrosa puesta de sol.

"¿Disfrutas dela vista?" Judy rápidamente se sentó junto a él.

"Es hermoso", dijo Nick, con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. "Realmente es mejor a lo que estoy acostumbrado."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Si, mi niñez no tenía tanto paraíso campestre, tenía más cena de microondas y televisión. Tiene que haber sido genial haber crecido aquí", dijo Nick.

"¿Paraíso campestre, eh?" se rió.

"Mira, sé que te fuiste a la ciudad por una razón, pero vamos. El pasto es literalmente más verde aquí." Judy no pudo evitar reír cada vez más. "Ok, eso fue terrible", admitió.

"Definitivamente tiene sus momentos, pero no todo es columpios y té dulce."

"Claro, asumo que también es fiestas campestres y tirar de tractores."

Ella se rió. "Sabes a que me refiero. Hay tanto más que hacer en la ciudad qué aquí en Bunnyburrow."

"Claro, si tienes como pagarlo."

"Cierto."

Se quedaron sentados, solo comiendo por un momento. Nick fue el primero en hablar. "Igual, haber crecido aquí debe haber sido genial."

"Si, lo fue." Nick juró haberla escuchado suspirar. "Desearía haberlo disfrutado más."

Nick la miró. "¿Sientes remordimiento por cambiarte a la ciudad?"

"No, nada como eso. A veces me siento como, no sé…"

"Cómo si tuvieras mucha prisa para crecer", finalizó Nick.

"Sí…"

Nick observó la vista de Judy en el prado sobre unos niños que jugaban. Puso una sonrisa. "Oye", dijo él, agachándose para que la viera. "Sabes, tu familia es ok."

"¿Eh?"

"Casi me hace sentir querer un hermano o algo así."

Finalmente ella lo miró y le sonrió de vuelta. "Claro, porque eso es lo que el mundo necesita. Otro Nick Wilde en los alrededores."

"Ah, ¿la conejita me va a enseñar sobre control de población?"

Ella se rió y le arrojó una pequeña zanahoria, rebotando de su nariz.

"Los zorros preferimos calidad más que cantidad, de todas formas", dijo Nick, frotando su hocico.

Judy suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo esta vez. "Está oscureciendo."

Nick pudo ver más y más luces verdes parpadeando en las sombras de la puesta de sol. Se dio cuenta de unos conejos desplegando una larga y blanca especie de sábana. Colocando una escalera, rápidamente la pusieron entre las puntas de dos postes en el pórtico trasero.

"Oye, ¿y eso qué es?" dijo él, asintiendo con su cabeza a la manta.

"¡Ah! Supongo que es noche de películas", dijo Judy. Nick miró que sus orejas se pararon.

Efectivamente, Nick vio a un conejo desenrollar un cable de extensión mientras otro llevaba un carrito equipado con un proyector.

"Cena y un show", dijo Nick, echándose para atrás y poniéndose cómodo. Un luminiscente cuadrado blanco apareció en el lienzo. Mientras un conejo arreglaba el lente del proyector.

"Hemos hecho esto fuera los fin de semana de veranos desde que puedo recordarlo", dijo Judy, acomodándose a su lado.

La pantalla vino a la vida y comenzó a escucharse música de los parlantes del pórtico. "Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian", dijo Nick, sonriéndose a sí mismo mientras Judy tocaba su hombro contra el de él. Las luces del pórtico se apagaron y el público finalmente se sentó mientras el título de "El Gran Ratón Detective" se mostraba. Escuchó a Judy riendo silenciosamente para ella a su lado.

"Claro que sí", dijo ella a nadie en particular. Nick la miró y se dio cuenta de su sonrisa burlona.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó él, su propia sonrisa reflejada como la de ella.

"Esta era mi película favorita cuando crecí." Giró su cabeza para mirarlo. "Chocante, lo sé," añadió sarcásticamente.

"Debe ser muy buena, entonces."

"Espera. ¿Dices que no la has visto?" Saltó de su lugar para mirarlo, con cara de entre sorprendida e incrédula.

"¿Debería haberla visto?"

"¡Todo el mundo la ha visto! ¿Por qué crees que la Calle Baker es un lugar turístico en Pequeña Rodentia?"

Nick no pudo evitar sentirse jovial al verla tan animada. "Aaah, ahora entendí. Zanahorias, esto fue lo que te inspiró a ser policía, ¿cierto?" No podía evitarlo. La sonrisa burlona ya aparecía en su rostro.

Judy puso ojos blancos y se volvió a sentar al lado de Nick. "Ahora suenas como mi madre."

Nick empujó su hombro contra el de ella. "Ah vamos, sabes que estoy jugando contigo."

"Ok, tal vez inspiró un disfraz para Halloween o dos", confesó ella. Trató de luchar, pero la sonrisa de Nick era contagiosa, devolvió el empujón de hombro con un poco más de fuerza. Uno de los conejos cerca del lienzo frente a ellos se dio la vuelta y los hizo callar con un juicioso 'shhh'. "¡Ah, lo siento!" susurró ella al conejo gruñón. Nick se cubrió la boca, mientras sus hombros temblaban por contener su risa. Luchando contra su propia risa, también, Judy se puso cómoda a su lado y los dos prestaron atención a la pantalla.

Para cuando aparecían los créditos, los párpados de Nick se ponían pesados, bostezando mientras Judy y él despertaban. Nick se estiró flojamente y se puso de pie, revisando su teléfono para ver la hora. Ni siquiera era tan tarde por su propio estándar. Trabajar bajo el sol tuvo que haberlo agotado.

"Creo que estoy listo para terminar el día", dijo él, luchando contra otro bostezo. El resto del público estaba entrando ya a la madriguera.

"Supongo que te ganaste algo de descanso", dijo Judy, sacudiéndose algodón de dientes de león de las piernas de sus jeans.

Al volver a su habitación, Nick se lavó los dientes y su cara en el lavabo. Se tomó un segundo para mirarse en el espejo, tironeando del pelaje bajo sus ojos. Comparado con el resto de los conejos, él se sentía tan… demacrado. Suspiró y volvió a mojar su cara. Secándose con una toalla, se dejó colapsar en el sillón de la esquina y exhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando unos golpes en su puerta hicieron que inmediatamente parara sus orejas.

"Oye. Nick, ¿Estás despierto?" dijo Judy, con su voz ensordecida por la puerta.

Y si, Nick de repente se sintió bien despierto.


End file.
